Eden (fal'Cie)
Eden is a fal'Cie in Final Fantasy XIII. It is responsible for the administration and security of Cocoon, running the complex operations that keep the floating continent running. It works as the nexus that connects the other fal'Cie and directs their power in sustaining Cocoon. As this requires untold amounts of energy, Eden siphons power from the sleeping fal'Cie Orphan located in a dimension Eden has created inside itself, called Orphan's Cradle. Eden presides within Cocoon's capital Eden, named after the fal'Cie. Eden is known as the only fal'Cie to speak directly to humans, and its opinions and decisions are counted upon by the Sanctum officials. Eden uses fal'Cie servants to control the access to the gates leading to the Orphan's Cradle area, and three of them are seen during Final Fantasy XIII. As confirmed by Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega guidebook, the three feminine fal'Cie that appear in Orphan's Cradle aren't fal'Cie Eden itself, but Eden is the entire building, including the separate dimension within it.http://thelifestream.net/forums/showthread.php?t=9425&page=2 Datalog The namesake of Cocoon's capital, this fal'Cie directs the others of its kind who support the world's day-to-day existence. While Cocoon's other fal'Cie do not communicate with humans, Eden does. Presiding over the Sanctum's otherwise human administration, the fal'Cie is known to issue orders to the Primarch and step in to correct political gaffes on occasion. As the sole operational nexus linking untold numbers of fal'Cie, it is not unthinkable that the loss of Eden could spell the end of Cocoon itself. Story Eden is a fal'Cie that presides within the capital of Cocoon as a tower known as Edenhall. When Lightning and her friends infiltrate Edenhall, they find feminine looking fal'Cie within Orphan's Cradle that work for Eden, and each one directs the party to a boss battle before they can reach Orphan. After Orphan's demise, the parallel dimension of Orphan's Cradle disappears, leaving the party hovering midair above Cocoon's capital. Eden, along with the other Cocoon fal'Cie, shuts down following Orphan's death and remains dormant, as one of its cores is removed by the Academy to create the Proto fal'Cie Adam in one possible future in Final Fantasy XIII-2; in the paradox ending "Test Subjects", the Proto fal'Cie makes reference to an "Eden Restoration Project". Gallery Orphan's Cradle Concept Art.png|Concept art of Orphan's Cradle, a dimension that exists inside of fal'Cie Eden. Edenhall Entrance.png|Edenhall Entrance. Eden - Edenhall Grand Foyer.png|Edenhall's Grand Foyer. Eden Red.png|Eden's servant (gold). Fal'cie Eden.png‎|Eden's servant (white). Eden 1.png|Eden's servant (black). Eden 2.png|Eden's servant (gold). Eden Servant White.png|Eden's servant (white). Eden Servant Black.png|Eden's servant (black). Orphan's Cradle Warp Portal.png|Eden's warp gate. Eden Warp Gate.png|Eden's Warp Gate. LRFFXIII Heartless Angel.png|Eden's servants appear during Heartless Angel attack in Lightning Returns. Etymology Many fal'Cie in Final Fantasy XIII are named after the summoned monsters of past games. Eden is a Guardian Force in Final Fantasy VIII, and may be the origin of the fal'Cie's name. The word's Hebrew meaning for a place of pleasure and the Garden of Eden may also allude to themes in Final Fantasy XIII, of Cocoon appearing as a paradise for mankind and Eden being at its center, sustaining the floating world. Trivia *The fal'Cie that serve Eden are of the few known humanoid fal'Cie (another one being Titan) and also the only known feminine ones. *Outside Edenhall there is a number 13 painted on the wall. Final Fantasy XIII contains many allusions to the number. *The fal'Cie that serve Eden reappear in the final battle in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII where Bhunivelze summons two of them to circle Lightning during his Heartless Angel attack. References Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Fal'Cie